


The Adventures of the Blight-Nocedas

by RulerOfTheInches



Series: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Amity’s Parents are assholes, Domestic, F/F, Family, Future, Greek Mythology References, Lumity’s Kids, Married Lumity, Minor reference to Dante’s Inferno, Next-Gen, Quest, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches
Summary: Luz and Amity discover the trials of parenthood and family as their kids have an adventure around the Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120202
Comments: 42
Kudos: 110
Collections: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series





	1. Prologue/Too Much Exposition

Fifteen years. Fifteen years since the human known as Luz Noceda came to the Boiling Isles.

Thirteen years since the Emperor was defeated, the coven system was no longer legally necessary, democracy was installed and wild magic was free to practice.

Eleven years since Luz Noceda and Amity Blight graduated Hexside. 

Ten years since Luz and Amity got married. Luz decided to stay in the magic realm, her mom visiting her on occasion and vice-versa. 

Amity’s parents on the other hand had objections to the marriage, not wanting their daughter to marry a human. They begrudgingly attended the wedding but they and their daughter have a rocky relationship. This however was formed long before Amity and Luz were married. It is a rare occurrence that they have any contact with their youngest daughter. 

Eight years since Azura Noceda-Blight was born from Amity. Using a long, complicated magical process to make sure that both Luz and Amity were able to have children of their own. The daughter was born with Amity’s light brown hair and Luz’s brown eyes, he ears being a soft pointy like a sort of U shape.

Six years since Puck Noceda-Blight, named after and uncle of Amity’s, was born from Luz this time. He has Luz’s dark brown hair and Amity’s golden/yellow eyes. Like his sister he has the soft pointy U shaped ears. 

The Noceda-Blights live in a nice little cabin near the Owl House and decently close to Bonesburrow. It sits in the forest near the ocean with a lovely view.   
  
They are a happy family comprised of two loving parents, a son, a daughter, two eccentric great aunts (Eda and Lilith), a non biological uncle who has been mistaken for a pet on more than one occasion (King), a supportive biological aunt and uncle (Edric and Emira), and a grandma who although she lives in another dimension still makes time for her grandkids (Camila).   
  
No family however is without a few relatives that are not on board. Mr. and Mrs. Blight have never visited nor met their grandchildren. Once again not on board with the whole half human thing. “Could cause harm to their magical abilities” was murmured by them to Luz and Amity on one occasion.

Luz and Amity were fine however with the witch grandparents not being in the picture. If they weren’t on board to begin with chances are they weren’t going to show any love or affection to their grandchildren. Not that they had showed it to their children throughout their adolescence either.

Anyways, after a large drop of exposition, I rather think it’s time to start the story don’t you? 

No?

Well, I’m starting it anyways.


	2. The Holiday

It was a lovely winter day in Bonesburrow and the surrounding area. The Noceda-Blight’s were on their way to market to pick up a few things for Titan’s day. An annual holiday were families will get together and have a nice dinner with some games, not unlike Thanksgiving but in Winter. 

“Luz” said Amity, “Do you have the list?”

”Yes dear” responded her wife.

The family went from stall to stall gathering ingredients for the Titan’s day meal. It was going to be a nice affair at their house with their family plus Eda, Lilith, Edric, Emira, King and Camila who would be coming from the human realm to celebrate with the family. 

Finally at the last stall, Amity was deciding what meat to make for the day while her wife and children looked bored. 

“Mama” said Azura to Luz, “can we go look at the candy stall over there while Mom looks at the meat?”

”Of course, but I’m coming with you. No eight and six year old should be out on their own.”

Luz and her kids headed over to the stall while Amity payed for the meat. There was a large variety of candy that both kids and parent were drooling over.

“Alright mi hijos, let’s pick out something to eat and get a nice surprise for your Mom.”

After getting their own candy and something for Amity. The family headed home to put their groceries away for their feast tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day

On Titan’s day, their guests arrived to eat and be merry. Camila arriving that morning to help with the cooking and the rest arriving in the afternoon. 

Luz and her mom were cooking in the kitchen while King played with Puck, Eda and Lilith visited with Azura, and Amity caught up with her siblings.

”So Emira, how are things in the Illusionist Coven?” asked Amity.

”Oh you know, the usual” responded Emira, “but your friend Gus has been doing remarkable work.”

”How has it been teaching the Abomination Track at Hexside?” Asked Edric.

”Pretty good, the students seem to be improving since the beginning of the year.”Responded Amity.

Their conversation went along nicely but, Amity couldn’t help but notice something a little off about her siblings. 

“Look Amity” said Edric, “there’s something you should know, that we’ve been meaning to tell you.”

”What”

”Well you see, Mo-“

”Dinner is ready!” Yelled Luz from the kitchen. 

“Tell me later” said Amity to her siblings.

They all went into the dining room and set up for dinner. All eating happily and chatting a way.

About half way through, there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it” said Amity and Luz at the same time. They both got up and went to answer the door. 

They opened it and to their surprise...

Amity’s parents were standing at the door.


	3. The Unpleasant Visit

Amity let out a gasp of shock, Luz moved to protect her wife.

”What the fuck are you doing here?” Asked Amity.

”Why daughter” started Alador, “is that anyway to greet your parents?”

”For ones who were not invited nor have spoke to me or my family in eight years, yes it is.” 

“Please,” said Odalia, “let us come in.”

Luz and Amity looked at each other for a second and then came to a silent agreement.

”Fine” said Amity, “it is Titan’s day, and whether we like it or not you’re technically family.”

”But” chimed in Luz, “we have our eyes on both of you, one wrong move and you leave our house.”

Mr. and Mrs. Blight entered the house and followed their daughter into the dining room. The conversation stopped as the elder couple entered.

Eda and Lilith grabbed their staffs, King growled, Edric and Emira looked shocked, Camila’s eyes widened as she got a grip on her knife, and Azura and Puck looked confused.

”Everyone” said Amity, “you remember Edric, Emira and I’d parents Odalia and Alador Blight. They will be joining us for dinner.”

Luz drew a spell glyph and put it on the table. It then elongated to accommodate two more people. Amity summoned two more chairs. Odalia and Alador took their respective places next to Emira and Edric, both of whom looked uncomfortable.

Luz and Amity took their place back at the table next to their children. After a few moments of awkward silence, conversation started up again.

”Mom, how’s the hospital been recently?”

”Oh good, I was lucky to get today off.”

”Why” piped up Odalia.

Camila looked at her daughter’s mother in law awkwardly. 

“Well, we don’t celebrate Titan’s day in the human realm, and this time of year is flu season so the hospital is usually pretty busy”

Alador was about to ask when Emira answered his question before he asked it. 

“Hospital is a healers place.”

Conversations went on with the elder Blights awkwardly piping in every once in awhile.

”So” asked Alador, “Azreal and Pedro, how are your magical powers coming along?” 

Luz choked on her drink. Azura and Puck looked confused. Amity gave her parents an annoyed look. 

“Azura and Puck” she said, “your grandchildren’s names are Azura and Puck.”

”Oh. Azura and Puck how are your powers coming along?”

Azura looked to her parents who nodded at her. She then looked at her grandparents.

”They’re coming along well, I know how to do a light spell and mama is teaching me how to do glyphs.”

”And Puck how about you.”

”I know how to do the glyphs, Mom is going to start me in training wand soon.”

”What’s your aim here?” Asked Amity.

”Is it such a crime that we’re taking an interest in our grandchildren?” Responded Odalia.

”It’s suspicious” said Luz, “considering you haven’t had any interest before.” 

That shut them up. 

Dinner soon ended and they went to play games in the living room. After games it was getting late so Luz and Amity put their children’s to bed. Alador and Odalia soon were ready to leave.

”You know Amity, your mother and I’s anniversary is coming up in a month. We’re having a party at the manor, it would mean a lot if you and your family came.”

“We’ll think about it.”

”Why so cold to us daughter?”

”Because you’ve never approved of my wife, and never made any effort to be grandparents to my kids. It’s suspicious.”

”We’re getting old Amity, we want to reconnect before it’s too late.”

”It might already be too late. Like I said, we’ll think about it.”

* * *

Later in Bed

Luz and Amity were getting ready for bed.

“That was weird,” started Luz, “your parents show up out of the blue out of nowhere after all this time.”

”I know,” replied Amity, “but they’re saying they want to reconnect. I don’t know if I want that, I’d prefer it if Azura and Puck never knew about them at all.”

“I don’t blame you. But, as much as it kills me to say this, we might as well give them a chance.”

”Alright, we’ll come to a decision as to whether or not we’ll go to the party tomorrow. As for right now I need sleep.”

And so Amity and Luz kissed each other good night and cuddled in bed as they fell asleep.


	4. Family Training Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been up for around 24 hours and already has 354 Hits, 36 Kudos, 6 comments And 2 bookmarks. Thank you, it makes me very happy that people are interested in and enjoying this.  
> Anyways this chapter is a little bit of fluff before the rest of the story gets going.

In the end, Luz and Amity’s decided that the family will attend the party but only stay for a short time and do an Irish goodbye. The party was still about three weeks away so while Amity taught during the week, Luz taught the kids her glyphs and basic magic until they were ready to go to Hexside. Every once and awhile Eda would help out. Today was not one of those days as she was busy. 

As per usual Luz took them to The Knee so they could connect with nature and discover their own elements. Today however they were going to practice potions, and even though that was something they could technically do at home, she thought it might be nice for her kids to get out of the house. 

So they traveled up the mountain on Luz’s staff. Her palisman was a snowy owl named Owliver. She would use her staff, but for teaching the kids she made sure to rely on glyph for their sake. 

They found a spot in the ruins, a former hut that provided some shelter from the cold and had a hearth for them. 

Luz set everything up then asked Azura to try and light the fire with out a glyph.

Azura drew a magic circle with her fingers. It fizzled out.

She tried it again. It fizzled out. She cried in frustration.

“It’s ok” said Luz, “here try it again one more time and concentrate.”

Azura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and drew the circle. 

Fire sprung up on the logs that had been there. Luz hugged her daughter in triumph.

”I knew you could do it sweetie.”

Azura hugged back proud of her accomplishment. And then they set to work.

* * *

Azura and Puck watched as their mother used a potion book to help them learn some simple potions. Healing potions, shrinking solutions, growing remedies, strength drinks. All the basics that they needed to know. After awhile they stopped to have some lunch.

They set up a little blanket on the snow, first placing a waterproofing charm on it. Puck of course used his training wand to place it and did a decent job. The family ate some sandwiches as they rested from their training. 

Suddenly, they saw a figure in the sky on a grey staff with aquamarine hair approaching. Amity had come to see her family. 

“Amity” said Luz after giving her wife a kiss, “what are you doing here? Don’t you still have to teach?”

”School ended early because somebody flushed something that messed up the plumbing,” Responded Amity, “so I came to visit my family and help my wife teach our kids.”

And so they went back to work after a wonderful lunch. They had moved onto basic plant magic.

It was a proud moment for both moms when Puck made his first spell circle without the training wand. 

They celebrated when they got home making Pucks favorite meal and baking a cake. 

It was a good day for the family. Little did they know it would be the last one for awhile.


	5. The Party

The Blight-Nocedas were getting ready. The party was a few hours away and they begrudgingly decided to attend. 

“Mom” said Puck, “why are we even going to this party?”

”My parents invited us, so we’re just going to be polite” responded Amity, “we’ll just be there for about an hour or so.”

Puck groaned but got on Amity’s staff anyways to fly to the party. Azura got on Luz’s staff and they flew away to Blight Manor.

* * *

They arrived at the manor as other guests were approaching. Amity recognized them, mostly rich elite who her parents knew. She scoffed, of course these would be the type of people her parents would invite. 

Luz and Amity’s kept their kids close as they entered the manor, not wanting them out of their sight. They didn’t exactly trust Amity’s parents yet. Who knows what they could be planning. That’s when they spotted Edric and Emira and went over to talk to them, being the only people they knew and felt comfortable with. 

After about fifteen minutes a noise sounded and, Alador and Odalia entered the great room. 

“Ladies and Gentleman” started Alador, “we would like to thank you for being here for my wife and I’s 40th wedding anniversary.”

Applause erupted from the audience. The Blight-Nocedas gave quiet applause. 

“You know we have had many fortunes and gifts throughout or time together, but none more than our children. Who in turn gave us some grandchildren.”

A spotlight pointed at Edric, Emira and the Blight-Nocedas who all gave awkward waves as more applause erupted. 

“Our children, Edric, Emira and Amity. Our daughter in law, Amity’s wife Luz. And of course our grandchildren Asthma and Purple.”

Amity and Luz looked at Mr. and Mrs. Blight with offended and annoyed glances.

“And it is these grandchildren who are the purpose for all of us being here tonight.”

It all happened so fast. Azura and Puck were yanked from their parents arms as a spell circle went up around Luz, Amity, Edric and Emira. The four adults were trapped in a cage as the room erupted in laughter. 

“Mom! Mama!” Shouted Azura and Puck. 

Luz and Amity tried to use magic to get out of the cage. It didn’t work. 

Two adults from the crowd grabbed the kids and faced them toward Alador as he continued his sinister monologue. 

“As you can see our dear grandkids we have your parents and your aunt and uncle. If you want to see them again you must do something for us.”

”Azura! Puck! Don’t listen to them! Ru-“ yelled Amity as the cage was moved out of the room. 

Aldir started again.

“Legend has it that there is an amulet deep in a cave in the Boiling Isles. With it there is a ring. It is said that whoever wields them will be given infinite and unimaginable magical powers. But this cave can only be accessed by a half human- half witch hybrid. Find us that jewelry and we will release your parents. If you go to the police they will be killed.”

And with that the adults that were holding the two siblings carried them to the door and kicked them out. They slammed the door shut. 

The two siblings pounded on the door crying, begging for their parents. No one opened it. Finally, Azura faced her brother. 

“Puck” she said, “There’s one thing we have to do.”

”What?” He responded, “We can’t go to the police and how are we ever going to do this.”

”We have to go to Auntie Eda and Lilith’s.”


	6. No Place is Safe

Azura and Puck left the grounds of Blight Manor. Their quest at this point was just beginning. They made their way through the woods to the Owl House. They hoped to find help and safety when they arrived.

They did not.

When they arrived they found Hooty’s door wide open. The being in question was knocked out and asleep. 

“Oh no.” Said Azura. She took Puck’s hand and ventured further into the house. They went into the kitchen.

Slumped over the table were Eda and Lilith, fast asleep. King curled up on the counter. Their staffs on floor. A note was found on the table.

_“Don’t think we didn’t know you would come here first. They’re not dead but in a powerful magic sleep. They will awaken when we get what we want. Don’t try to go to anyone else for help there will be grave consequences.”_

They read the note. Then read it again. Moving into the living room they decided to make a game plan. 

“Azura” said Puck, “I’m scared.”

Azura gave her younger sibling a hug. 

“It’s ok Puck,” she responded, “We’ll be fine. We’re gonna get our moms back. Let’s check the house maybe Eda and Lilith have a book about this legend.” 

They looked through the house, and they didn’t find a book about the legend. 

They did find a map. 

* * *

After collecting the map they went to the library to look for the book. They eventually found it and went back to there own house. 

The set up and started to gather supplies before they headed into the forest. They grabbed some back packs and set about to find everything they needed. 

First the kitchen, they gathered food from the kitchen. Luckily enough there was some canned food from the human realm that Grandma Camila left the last time she visited. 

Next they grabbed lots of paper and pens. In addition, they grabbed Puck’s training wand.

Next they went to the basement. Although their parents told them never to go into the storage room down there. But today was an exception. In the storage room, Luz and Amity kept some weapons. A couple swords, axes, daggers and bows and arrows. One never knew when their magic was going to run out. So they grabbed some weapons. Azura took an axe. Puck took a bow and a quiver of arrows. Both took a dagger each.

They packed it all into their backpacks. They were going to save their parents. They had to. 

And so they set off into the forest.


	7. Worry

Meanwhile in the Blight Manor basement, Luz, and Amity’s were trying their best to free themselves from their cage. Edric and Emira in a cage next to them trying the same thing. Nothing seemed to work. Finally they collapsed out of exhaustion.

”Amity” said Luz, “let’s give it a rest.”

”No” responded Amity, “I’m not gonna rest until I’m back with my babies.”

”Please rest. We’ll be no good to Azura and Puck if we die from exhaustion.”

Amity fell into her wife’s arms. 

“You’re right. You’re always right. I’m just worried. Their inexperienced in magic. Who knows what could happen to them in that cave.”

”I’m worried too, but we have to stay strong.”

”Just let me have this one moment.”

Luz nodded and she and Amity cried softly in each other’s arms. This was their worst nightmare. Since both children were born there was always at least one of them around. Most the time Luz. She had decided to homeschool the children until they where ready to go to Hexside. Now it looked like they never see their children again. Any parents worst nightmare.

”We should have known.” Said Emira. 

Luz and Amity looked over at the Blight twins. Both sitting on floor, their knees to their chests. They were staring at the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Luz.

”A few days before Titan’s day they saw us in the market and cornered us. They asked us what we were doing for Titan’s Day. We told them we were going to your house. They asked where you lived but we declined. They must have followed us that day. We’re sorry.” Said Edric. 

Luz and Amity exchanged a look. They both sighed. 

“That’s what you were trying to tell me about on Titan’s Day, weren’t you?” Said Amity.

The twins nodded.

”It’s not your fault” she continued, “you didn’t know.” 

The twins gave a nod of gratitude and understanding.

”I still don’t understand what they would want with the kids. They never had any interest in Azura and Puck before, yet now they want them to go on a quest?” Said Luz.

”We have our reasons.” Said a voice from the staircase. 

The four caged adults looked. Alador was standing at the top of the staircase looking menacingly. 

“The main being that they will get us that locket and ring.” He continued.

”Why do you want them?” Asked Luz.

”Power” He responded.

”Are you fucking kidding me? You’re already the richest people in the Boiling Isles.” Responded Amity.

”Not to mention all three of your children aided in the defeat of the emperor. And your youngest daughter is married to the girl who actually fought and won against the emperor.  
You don’t think that has some influence?” Said Emira.

”It’s not enough, now that Belos is out of the way there’s nothing in the way of Odalia and I taking control. And with that locket and ring we will be immortal. Why not join us? You would be part of the royal family and never have to want for anything again.”

Luz, Amity, Edric and Emira all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. 

“No”

“What?”

”No, we enjoy the world as it is now. And as bad as Belos was you’d be ten times worse.”

”Very well, have it your way.”

Alador began to walk back up the stairs.

”Just for the record when your children come back to us with the amulet. Don’t expect them to live. Half-human relatives would not look good for the new Boiling Isles royal family.”

And with that he left. Leaving Luz and Amity shocked as they cried into each other’s arms.


	8. The Wolf

The forest near Bonesburrow has unexpected magical powers. Indeed the deeper you go into the forest the more potent and dangerous it gets. Magical creatures who are a threat to all who come across their path, live there. When hiking through these woods it’s best to keep to the main path. One should also ignore Robert Frost’s advice and not take the road less traveled. Unfortunately, in order to get to the cave they seek, Azura and Puck has to take a path that looked like it hadn’t been used in at least a century. 

“Azura” said Puck, “I don’t like the look of this path.”

”We’ll be fine Puck.” She responded, “the map says we have to this way. Plus I’m confident that we’ll be able to defend ourselves.”

It was a while later when they came upon a sign. 

_“All who enter this forest, beware, there are beasts a foot.”_

They looked at the sign. Azura took Puck’s hand to comfort him and they marched onward into the forest. 

* * *

They went all day without encountering anything. Which was odd. The sign had told them that they would encounter beasts. 

The sun began to go down and the two siblings set up camp. A campfire and a single tent they had grabbed from home. So many memories were spent in that tent. Their moms took them camping to the knee many times. One time there Mom’s even took them camping in the human realm to some place called the Grand Canyon. 

They missed their parents dearly. They wondered what was happening to them and hoped they were ok.

They tried to make the best of their situation, pretending like they were on one of those family camping trips. Azura and Puck roasted hot dogs over the fire. 

They heard a crack from behind them. They turned just in time to see a wolf pounce on Puck. 

“Puck” yelled Azura. 

She pulled out her axe and began to swing at the creature that was attacking her brother. She hit it off him. The wolf growled as it got back up on its feet. 

Azura got her brother up on his feet just in time. 

“Puny humans” said the wolf, “don’t think I don’t know what your here for.”

”Please” said Azura, “we just want to get to the cave and save our parents.”

The wolf growled and then looked confused.

”Your poaching my family for your parents?”

”What? No, we seek the locket and ring.”

”Why? Those items are dangerous.”

”It’s not for us. Our grandparents want them and they have our parents and aunt and uncle held hostage.”

The wolf looked at the children. And then sighed. 

“You poor pups. The cave you seek is due north. But beware children. Those items can turn even the most pure of heart into something cruel and soulless.”

And with that the wolf turned and left heading into the darkness of the forest. Azura went to check on her little brothers.

”Puck” she cried, “are you ok?”

Puck sat up on his elbows. 

“I’m fine the wolf didn’t actually harm me just pinned me. I’m a little shaken up though.” Responded Puck.

She hugged her brother and he hugged back. They were all they had in the world as of right now. 

They finished making their dinner and ate in silence. They entered their tent crawled into their sleeping bags and entered a dreamless sleep.


	9. The Sphinx

Azura and Puck woke up the next morning, packed up their tent and ate breakfast. After dousing the fire they set out to go on their journey. 

They continued down on the beaten path. They saw on the map that they were about half way to the cave at this point. It should be another day before they would arrive. 

After a few hours they stopped to rest and eat a little lunch. They sat down on a log and ate some sandwiches. Azura picked up the book they found in the library and began to read it aloud. 

_“The ring and locket of the infernal cave have long since been legend. Deep in the Bonesburrow forest lies the cave. The cave itself can only be accessed by someone who is half human and half witch.”_ (Salader 15).

Azura looked at Puck who was hanging on every word.

 _“While the locket and ring are said to be incredibly powerful they should be worn with extreme caution. They can only be worn by the most powerful of witches, but even then for only a few seconds. This is the reason why it can only be accessed by a half human/half witch hybrid.”_ (Salader 15-16).

They stared at the passage for a few minutes. Reading it and rereading it until it was engrained in their memory. They both knew the task they had ahead. 

They finished their lunch and kept walking down the old beaten path. 

“Azura” said Puck, “what do you think will happen when we get to the cave?” 

“Don’t know” she responded, “I suppose we will have to go through a trial or something.”

”Like what? A creature that turns into what scares us most?”

”No. There’s already something like that. It’s called Grometheus and it’s under Hexside. Mom and Mama defeated it one year.”

”What? They never told me about that.”

”You forget. I’m older so I hear all the stories about their adventures first.” 

They heard a purring sound ahead. They looked up and saw a creature. It had the face of a human, the body of a lion and the wings of a bird. A sphinx.

It licked its paws and then look at the two siblings. 

“Hello children.” It spoke, “I have been expecting you. I know what you seek, but to get to this treasure you must answer my riddles three.”

”Why is it in every quest there’s always riddles? It’s such a tired cliche.” Puck whispered to Azura. 

She shushed him.

”We accept your challenge.” Azura declared.

The Sphinx nodded and gave a wicked smile.

”I am hard yet soft. Colored yet clear. I am fruity and sweet. What am I?”

”Jelly”

The Sphinx nodded but, ever so slightly they could see it’s eyebrow twitch. 

“The more you feed me the stronger I grow. If you give me something to drink and I die.”

”Fire”

The Sphinx grunted in frustration. 

“How are you getting all of these?” It roared. 

“These are some of the easiest ones in the book. Literally, Mom read a book of riddles to us when we were little.” Said Azura.

”And I think that answers your last riddle.” Said Puck smugly.

The Sphinx’s eyes widened and it let out a yell of frustration.

”Fuck!” It yelled.

Puck and Azura covered their ears. As one would expect for a six and eight year old to react a dirty word.

”Every time someone comes along they get the riddles instantly. I knew it, I should never have used _Babies First Mind Teasers_. You may pass, but don’t take this as any indication that your journey will get any easier.”

And with that the siblings ventured further into the woods.

* * *

As the sun began to go down they set up camp. 

They made them selves another campfire and cooked up a nice dinner for both of them. 

“We’ll get to the cave tomorrow.” Said Azura. 

“Then all this trouble will be over, we can see our moms again?”

”Yeah, we’ll see them again. And when all this is over we’ll be a happy family again.”

”I’m not so sure sis, I’m worried that grandma and grandpa are gonna try something when they get all that power. What if the kill our moms and Aunt Emira and Uncle Edric. Or they try to kill us.”

”Puck, look at me. We’re going to be fine, ok. C’mon let’s take our minds of it. Look at the stars, I’ll tell you all the constellations.”

The two siblings looked at the sky as they named all the constellations they could see. Momentarily, forgetting the dangers they were going to face in the next few days.


	10. The Cave Part 1

Azura and Puck found the cave. It took a few hours after they woke up but they found it. Fear instilled in them when they saw the inscription upon the cave entrance.

_”Abandon all hope he who enter here”_

Threatening words to the Blight-Noceda siblings. 

“Azura” said Puck, “those words seem familiar.”

”Indeed” said Azura, “they are from a famous poem about a journey through Hell.” 

“I see.”

”But that’s redundant at this point.” 

They decided, before entering the cave to have a bit of lunch. Who knows when they would be able to have a rest again. 

Azura picked up the book again to read what they might encounter. She found nothing. Nobody had entered the cave in centuries. What lies beyond that dark cave entrance is a mystery to even those who created it. 

* * *

After finishing lunch Puck and Azura entered the cave. The first thing they noticed was how dark it was in there. They both drew a quick light spell on sheets of paper. 

It illuminated the cave significantly. They saw rock formations each more intricate and beautiful than the last. Gems embedded into the rock of various different colors. The steady drip of water echo throughout the cave. An eerie calmness set upon the two children. 

After walking for awhile they came upon a blue light. A blue force field was blocking the rest of the passage. 

“What is that?” Asked Puck.

”I don’t know.” Responded Azura. 

Taking her brother’s hand they stepped through the blue shimmering wall. 

They passed through without harm. And began to walk further into the cave. They relight their light orbs. They came upon a pedestal with a scroll on it. Opening it, they read.

_”Danger lies ahead in the next leg of your journey. The jewelry you seek is in the labyrinth up ahead. Beware the beast that stalks the walls of the labyrinth is deadly. Half-man and Half-bull, the Minotaur has never been known to leave survivors. Out smart it or fight it, it is your choice._

_-Minos”_

”Puck, do you remember that book that Mama read to us from the human world? _An Anthology of Classic Myth_?” Asked Azura. 

“Yes, the myth of Theseus and the Minotaur, he escaped by using a string to find his way back out of the labyrinth.” Answered Puck.

He pulled out a ball of string and tied it to the pedestal. And they began their descent into the maze. 

A left. A right. Another right. They kept at it, trying to find their way to the center. Suddenly, they heard a growl behind them. 

They turned around and saw holding an axe high above his head was the Minotaur.


	11. The Cave Part 2

The Minotaur brought its axe down as both kids jumped out of the way. With a large axe in between them they had to run down different corridors. They were separated. 

“Puck!” Azura called, “keep running I’ll find you.”

And so both siblings parted their ways. Hopefully only briefly. Splitting up meant that the Minotaur had to split focus. In the end, he decided to follow Azura. She being the more grown up had more meat on her bones. 

She ran for her life the Minotaur running behind her. She threw several glyph papers behind her to slow him down. It worked for a little while until she hit a dead end. 

The Minotaur roared as it raised its axe above its head. 

_“This is it” she thought, “I’m sorry Puck, I won’t be able to protect you now. Mom and Mama I’m sorry, I couldn’t save you.”_

She closed her eyes as she waited for the end. Then she heard a roar of pain and a clang. 

Azura opened her eyes to see the Minotaur’s axe on the ground and the Minotaur reaching for its back in pain. 

She saw that there were two arrows in her back which could only mean...

”Azura!” shouted Puck as he fired another arrow into the Minotaur’s chest this time.

Azura sprang into action and grabbed her own axe. She started chopping into the beast’s ankles. It roared as she severed his Achilles Tendon. She jumped onto his back and ran for the head. With one swift hit she lodged it into the Minotaur’s head. It roared and then went limp, lifeless. 

She panted as she jumped off the Minotaur’s back. That’s when she felt a pair of arms embrace her. She looked down and saw Puck hugging her tightly. She hugged back. 

“I was so scared and worried when we got separated.” He said. “And when it started chasing you I thought... that I’d never see you again.”

Puck cried in his sister’s arms as she tried to comfort him. 

“Shhh” she said soothingly, “it’s okay. You were very brave back there Puck. If it weren’t for you, I would be dead.”

They stayed there for a few minutes, comforting each other. After a good cry from both of them they got up and walked away from the lifeless body of the Minotaur. After following the string back some distance they decided to stop and rest and eat a little bit. 

* * *

When they started again they were both silent for the majority of the rest of the journey. The only danger now was whatever awaited them when they got to the jewelry. 

After about an hour they got to the center of the labyrinth. The jewelry was setting on a pedestal surrounded by a gold shimmering force field. In front of the force field was a table with a bottle and a note.

_”Congratulations, you’ve mastered the maze. But one last trial awaits you. In order to get through the force field you must drink the potion on the table. Be warned drinking this potion can cause much pain and suffering. If you survive it, the jewelry is yours.”_

Azura and Puck looks far each other. 

“I’ll take it” said Azura.

”Azura no!” Exclaimed Puck.

”I’m older. I have to protect you. Besides, I owe you one after you saved me from the Minotaur.”

”But that doesn’t mean-“

It was too late. In one swift movement, Azura picked up the bottle and drank it. She looked fine for a moment and then...

She dropped to the floor screeching and convulsing.


	12. Memories

Azura writhed on the ground in pain. She screeched. 

“Azura” yelled Puck.

* * *

Deep in Azura’s mind she was not only experiencing physical pain but emotional and mental as well. Her worst memories were brought to life.

_She was three years old, at a playground with her mama (Luz). They were pushing her on the swings she laughed._

_“Up more” she said with her limited vocabulary.  
_

_Luz pushed her higher and higher. Laughing as she went. But it was then that she felt her mom no longer pushing her. The swings stopped and she got off. Her mom was nowhere to be seen. She began to cry._

_”Where mama?”  
_

_She cried and cried. She was all alone.  
_

* * *

The scene changed.

_She was four years old this time. She began to get more resentful toward her parents as she believed Puck was getting more attention._

_“Mom” she said, “look at me do this cartwheel.”  
_

_“Not now sweetie, I have to change Puck.” Said Amity._

_”Mama, look at this picture I drew of us.”_

_”It lovely mi amor, but not so loud Puck is sleeping.”_

_She got fed up at one point and picked up Puck.  
_

_“What’s so great about you?” She said to the one and a half year old sibling.  
_

_Puck laughed. She smiled a little bit, maybe having a younger sibling wasn’t all that bad.  
_

_Thah was until she accidentally dropped him. Puck wailed. Azura stepped back in horror. How could she drop her little brother. She didn’t mean it._

_Luz and Amity ran into the room.  
_

_They picked up Puck and started to comfort him._

_Luz turned to Azura with an angered expression.  
_

_“How could you drop your little brother like that?” Luz said angrily._

_”It was an accident.” The young Azura replied._

_”Go to your room Azura, we’re going to have a talk when your mother and I finally calm down.”_

_Azura boiled with anger._

_“You love Puck more than you love me!” She yelled.  
_

_Luz and Amity’s stared at their daughter with hurt faces. Azura turned and ran._

_Azura cried and ran away from home. She ran so far away she didn’t recognize where she was anymore. A dark alleyway that she didn’t recognize.  
_

_She heard a growl behind her. She turned and saw a big black dog coming toward her.  
_

_She screamed._

* * *

The scene changed again. And again. And again.

More recent memories came to light. 

Her parents being trapped at Blight Manor. 

The wolf attacking Puck. 

The Minotaur with its axe raised high above her.

Hopeless is how she felt.

 _“Give up”_ a voice whispered in her ear, _“give up my dear. Wouldn’t it be nice and easier to just go into a deep sleep.”_

 _”It would be”_ She thought.

She was about to give up when she heard something different. 

“Azura!” Someone yelled far away.

 _”I recognize that voice.”_ She thought. 

“Azura please. Fight this I know you can. Please Mom and Mama need you. I need my big sister. Fight it please, wake up.” Cried the far away voice. 

_Puck!_ The far away voice belonged to Puck. She had to make it through. If she died, Puck would be left all alone. She couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let that happen. 

She fought the bad memories as best she could remembering all the good ones. 

Luz coming back a few minutes later with ice cream in the first memory. Hugging her daughter and comforting her.

Amity swooping in and picking her up before the dog attacked. assuring her that she and Luz loved her just as much as they loved Puck. 

The wolf sparing their lives.

Puck saving her from the Minotaur.

She started to feel better. She conjured up the best memory she had. Training with her family on The Knee just a few weeks before her and Puck were sent on this quest. 

* * *

Azura awoke with a start. 

“Puck” she cried. 

Her younger brother hugged her with all his might. 

“I thought you were dead.” He cried into her shoulder. 

She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder as well.

”What happened to you? What was it like?” Asked Puck.

”I lived through my worst memories. And felt the worst pain imaginable. I was about to give up until I heard your voice Puck. You saved me again.”

”You saved me. I would have never been able to survive all that.”

”I guess we’re even now, huh.”

”We’re siblings, we look out for each other and expect nothing in return.”

They stayed there for a few minutes. Then Azura stood up. She walked into the golden force field with ease and picked up the locket and the ring. She pocketed them. 

She returned to her brother and took his hand. They would now return the journey back to Blight Manor.

It was time to save their parents.


	13. The Rescue

Azura and Puck followed the string out of the labyrinth. They retraced their steps on the path back to their own house. This of course took them about two days. 

After spending an hour or two resting at their own house. Getting in a good shower after being in the woods for five days. They were ready to get their parents back. 

“This is it Puck” said Azura, “you remember what we have to do.”

The younger brother nodded. He took his sisters hand and they left the house. On their way to their destination... Blight Manor.

* * *

Alador and Odalia recieved word from their many spies that the Blight-Noceda siblings were on route to the manor. They had to get everything ready. 

The cages were brought into the great room. The lights were put out. And the two older Blights stood just inside a doorway. They may be about to kill their own grandchildren but, that didn’t mean the entrance and subsequent fight couldn’t be aesthetically pleasing. 

A knock was heard at the door. Alador cast a spell and the door opened on its own, very spookily. 

Azura and Puck entered the manor, weapons strapped to their back, glyph papers at the ready. 

The lights flashed on briefly blinding the siblings. Alador and Odalia made themselves seen. 

“Almond, Pork. Welcome back to your ancestral home. Have you brought us what we’ve asked for?” Said Alador.

”My name is Azura.”

”And mine is Puck.”

”And this will never be our ancestral home. Our physical home is our little cabin on the edge of the forest. But our real home will always be with our moms and with each other.”

“Now we had a deal. Give us back our parents.”

Alador and Odalia smirked and looked at each other. 

“Suck insolence” said Odalia, “very well you may see your parents. Maybe one last goodbye before you die.”

She clapped her hands. Two sheets came off the cages revealing Luz, Amity, Edric and Emira. They were all passed out. Luz began to open her eyes and saw her two children. She shook Amity awake. 

“Azura! Puck!” They yelled. 

“Let them go!” Yelled Azura. 

“Very well” said Alador, “on the count of three. You throw me the jewelry. We’ll release your parents and aunt and uncle.”

Azura and Puck nodded. 

“One”

Edric and Emira finally woke up.

”Two”

Amity and Luz were yelling at their children not to give their grandparents the jewelry. 

“Three” 

Just as Azura threw the bag with the jewelry in it, the walls of the cages fell. Alador caught the jewelry. Amity and Luz ran over to their children with Edric and Emira close in tow. 

The family hugged each other with all their might. The aunt and uncle joining in soon after. 

“And now my dear children and grandchildren children,” said Alador, “you will now witness the beginning of a new era in the Boiling Isles. A shame you won’t be around long enough to see the rest.”

Alador put on the locket as Odalia slipped on the ring. A bright aura of purple surrounded them. They laughed menacingly. 

That lasted about five seconds before their laughter turned to shrieks of pain. Spirits began to fly around them. They doubled over in pain.

”No!” Yelled Alador and Odalia. 

Skeletal hands rose up from the ground around them as they dragged them down into the ground. Leaving only the jewelry behind on the floor where the heads of the Blight family once stood.

It was over. Alador and Odalia were gone. The Blight-Nocedas were safe again.

* * *

The police came and questioned the family. Wanting the whole story as to what happened over the course of the last week. They told them everything. 

“The story checks out.” Said the chief as the children finished their story. “Well we sent someone over to the Owl House to check on the Clawthorn sisters and that demon of theirs. They should be back soon.”

That’s when they saw two figures flying in the sky. Eda and Lilith landed down and hugged the Blight-Nocedas. It was relieving to know they were alright. 

“I don’t understand one thing.” Said Amity. “How did you know the jewelry would destroy Alador and Odalia?”

”Well” responded Azura, “given all the warnings we were given and all the protection around it, we figured there was about an 80% chance there was a death curse on the jewelry.”

Amity smiled at her daughter. 

“Alright,” said the chief, “we found the jewelry. It’s yours if you want it.”

A police officer presented it to the Blight-Nocedas. Azura and Puck both took one piece each. Put it on the ground and stomped on the jewelry as hard as they could. 

The ring and the locket shattered. 

“There. They can never hurt anyone again.”

And with that Luz and Amity took their children's hands and started to head home.


	14. Epilogue

Hexside, after hearing the story, allowed Amity a few days to recover and be with her family after the whole Blight Manor incident. She had already missed a week of work but, appreciated that she could have some days off that were with her family you and not locked in a cage. 

Eda and Lilith had been fine with no side effects from the coma spell. King woke up a day later. Although, this wasn’t in relation to the coma spell. According to Eda, he woke up with them, muttered something about nobody makes him go to sleep without his consent and went back to sleep.

The Blight-Nocedas spent the next few days as a family. Spending as much time together since they had been apart for far too long.

On their last day before Amity went back to work they spent their evening playing board games and having as much fun times as they could as a family.

Later that night after they put the kids to bed, Luz and Amity were sitting on the couch having a cup of tea.

“Luz” said Amity, “our time in the cage without our kids got me thinking.”

”Me too” said Luz, “I realized something. And I want to share it with you.”

“Ok we both say it on the count of three.” Responded Amity. 

“One two three.”

”I want to get a job.” Said Luz.

”I want to have another baby.” Said Amity.

They both stared at each other. 

“You first.” Said Amity.

”Well” started Luz, “as much as I love tutoring the kids, I realized that there’s still so much I want to do. I’ve decided I want to start pulling my financial weight around here and not wait to get a job until the kids go to Hexside. So I figured I look into something part time. That way I can work some days during the week and teach the kids during other days.”

”Babe, I think that’s wonderful.” 

“But wouldn’t that conflict with you wanting to have another child.”

“Not at all. Hexside is planning on starting a day care for teachers children next semester. There’s different levels. Newborns to four year olds, five year olds to nine year olds and, ten year olds to twelve year olds. On days that you work they can go to the dare care.”

”Perfect”

”So you’re ok with it then?”

”With what?” 

“Having another child.”

”Amity, I would have a million children with you if it were biologically possible and not a societal taboo.”

Amity and Luz kissed and went up to their bedroom. They kisse again and went to bed for the night. Both happier about their future and looking forward to new possibilities.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it. The end. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story over the past few days. Your feedback and comments were valuable and at times made me laugh. I plan on turning this into a series. But for now, I have another Owl House fic planned. Not within this series but a sequel will come soon after I finish my next idea. Look out for the next one in the next few days. Not giving much away I think it’s going to be a Lumity arranged marriage AU.


End file.
